


[Podfic] Some Bards Have All The Luck

by Annapods, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, Flowerparrish, greedy_dancer, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: fabrega's story, read aloud by dr_fumbles_mcstupid, flowerparrish, annapods, tinypinkmouse, greedy_dancer and semperfiona (22 minutes).5 times Geralt saves Jaskier, and one time Jaskier saves Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Some Bards Have All The Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Bards Have All The Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039777) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Some Bards Have All The Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303478) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads), [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



> **Performance**
> 
> i. Dr_Fumbles_McStupid  
> ii. flowerparrish  
> iii. annapods  
> iv. tinypinkmouse  
> v. greedy_dancer  
> vi. semperfiona
> 
> **Editing**
> 
> flowersforgraves, with additional editing by greedy_dancer
> 
> **Cover Art**
> 
> seleneaurora

  
cover art by: seleneaurora

[ ** Click to listen, right-click to download (MP3)  **](https://bit.ly/36DlxGN) (Length: 0:22:50)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having blanket permission to podfic! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, we'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
